utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Independence
|font color = white |track color = #8885AE |CD name = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya |previous = CRYSTAL TIME |next = CRYSTAL TIME (off vocal) |current track = Independence}} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE2000% アイドルソング 一ノ瀬 トキヤ Independence |image = |kanji name = Independence |romaji name = Independence |translation = Independence |type = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song |artist = Ichinose Tokiya (Miyano Mamoru) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya|'Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya']], sung by [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']], who is voiced by ''Miyano Mamoru''. Lyrics English = (What’s this?) Behind the mask of justice, Is a face armed with ideals (What’s this?) Mr. Perfect? No, no! Don’t make me laugh (What’s this?) The body on the other side of the mirror of an honor student without a single scar (What’s this? What’s this? What’s this?) At times, I want to attack that resolve Sexy, sexy, want to do it The desires I could surpress That “cool” mask, take it off! Take it off! Sexy, sexy, want to do it Is it impossible to be myself? My reason is dominated by education Where is my true self? Wishing to be enchanted by an honest dream (I want it to change!) A real life not conveyed in textbooks (I want it to change!) An instinctual melody (I want it to change!) I want to sing and shout it out! (Sing it!) It’s revolutionary (Sing it!) This unchanging love (Sing it! Sing it! Sing it!) Independence day! (Searching) Accelerating loveless sensations Complicating feelings (Searching) Is love unnecessary? No, no! I deny it (Searching) My fingers desire the energy of your warmth (Searching, searching, searching) Allow me to confess my true feelings Sexy, sexy, want to do it This everyday paradox, Ah, dear God, tell me! Tell me! Sexy, sexy, want to do it I don’t want to be just a mannequin To unreality, my soul’s salvation It’s like being born anew I want to show you this enchanting miracle (I want it to change!) I want to reach out and seize it (I want it to change!) Higher and higher (I want it to change!) Fly, my feelings! To the heavens (Sing it!) My true potential, (Sing it!) I’d like to test it out (Sing it! Sing it! Sing it!) Independence day! Sexy, sexy, want to do it Sexy, sexy, want to do it Sexy, sexy, want to do it Sexy, sexy, want to do it If time were to stop, a selection of stars I’d want them to shine with my own colors Wishing to be enchanted by an honest dream (I want it to change!) A real life not conveyed in textbooks (I want it to change!) An instinctual melody (I want it to change!) I want to sing and shout it out! (Sing it!) One in the entire world (Sing it!) This pure dream (Sing it! Sing it! Sing it!) Independence day! Independence day! Independence day! Independence day! Independence day!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = (What’s This?) kamen goshi no JASUTISU risouron de busou no FEISU (What’s This?) Mr. Perfect?　No, No warawasemasu (What’s This?) kagami goshi no suhara　kizu hitotsu nai yuutousei (What’s This? x3) toki ni wa kakan ni semetai Sexy, Sexy, Want To Do It kinjirareta ganbou Cool tte MASUKU wo Take Off x2 Sexy, Sexy, Want To Do It rashiku nakya DAME desu ka? shihai sareteku risei wo Education HONTO no jibun wa doko ni? sugao no yume wo misetai (I Want It To Change) kyoukasho doori janai LIVE (I Want It To Change) honnou no mama no senritsu (I Want It To Change) sakebi agete utaitai (Sing It) kakumei no youna (Sing It) ai wo sono mama ni (Sing It x3) Independence Day (Searching) kasoku gimi no RABURESU kousaku suru kimochi (Searching) koi wa fuhitsuyou? No, No hiteishimasu (Searching) tesaki ga hoshiteru　nukumori no ENAJII (Searching x3) honne wo hakujou sasete Sexy, Sexy, Want To Do It nichijou no gyakusetsu aa kamisama Tell Me x2 Sexy, Sexy, Want To Do It MANEKIN ja itakunai hi genjitsu he to tamashii Salvation umarekawatte mitai kiseki wo kimi ni misetai (I Want It To Change) te wo nobashitsukamitai (I Want It To Change) motto motto takami he to (I Want It To Change) kanjou yo ten ni tobe (Sing It) shin no kanousei (Sing It) tameshite mitai (Sing It x3) Independence Day Sexy, Sexy, Want To Do It Sexy, Sexy, Want To Do It Sexy, Sexy, Want To Do It Sexy, Sexy, Want To Do It toki wo tometara hoshi wo Selection jibun iro de kagayakitai sugao no yume wo misetai (I Want It To Change) kyoukasho doori janai LIVE (I Want It To Change) honnou no mama no senritsu (I Want It To Change) sakebi agete utaitai (Sing It) sekai bun no ichi (Sing It) junshin na yume o (Sing It x3) Independence Day Independence Day Independence Day Independence Day Independence Day |-| Kanji = (What’s this?) 仮面越しのジャスティス 理想論で武装のフェイス (What’s this?) Mr.Perfect?　No,no笑わせます (What’s this?) 鏡越しの素肌　傷一つない優等生 (What’s this?×3) 時には果敢に攻めたい Sexy,sexy,want to do it 禁じられた願望 CoolってマスクをTake off×2 Sexy,sexy,want to do it らしくなきゃダメですか？ 支配されてく理性をEducation ホントの自分はどこに？ 素顔の夢を魅せたい (I want it to change) 教科書通りじゃないLIVE (I want it to change) 本能のままの旋律 (I want it to change) 叫び上げて歌いたい (Sing it) 革命のような (Sing it) 愛をそのままに (Sing it×3) Independence day (Searching) 加速気味のラブレス 交錯する気持ち (Searching) 恋は不必要？No,no否定します (Searching) 手先が欲してる　温もりのエナジー (Searching×3) 本音を白状させて Sexy,sexy,want to do it 日常の逆説 ああ神様Tell me×2 Sexy,sexy,want to do it マネキンじゃいたくない 非現実へと魂Salvation 生まれ変わってみたい 奇跡を君に魅せたい (I want it to change) 手を伸ばし掴みたい (I want it to change) もっともっと高みへと (I want it to change) 感情よ天に飛べ (Sing it) 真の可能性 (Sing it) 試してみたい (Sing it×3) Independence day Sexy,sexy,want to do it Sexy,sexy,want to do it Sexy,sexy,want to do it Sexy,sexy,want to do it 時を止めたら星をSelection 自分色で輝きたい 素顔の夢を魅せたい (I want it to change) 教科書通りじゃないLIVE (I want it to change) 本能のままの旋律 (I want it to change) 叫び上げて歌いたい (Sing it) 世界分の一 (Sing it) 純真な夢を (Sing it×3) Independence day Independence day Independence day Independence day Independence day歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Independence |file link = }} |track name = Independence (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Ichinose Tokiya's route in the game All Star After Secret. References Navigation |tint1 = #4C4987}} Category:Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs)